Everyone Has Secrets
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: Matt is hiding a dirty secret from his older brother who he just so happens to have a thing for. How will it all go down in the end? Rated M. Haven't decided how long it will be yet. Please Review! America/Canada & other slight pairings.


_**Okay so I've been wanting to write some sort of whore story that has to do with Matt. This story was originally suppose to be a fetish story but of course that didn't go as planned. But yea I hope you guys like this story!**_

* * *

><p>"You like when papa touches you, no?" Francis said seductively into Matthew's ear.<p>

Matt sat on the said man's lap, Francis' hand in the boy's pants as he pumped his hard member. "Oui.. papa.." Matt moaned his voice rigid.

"Your such a whore you just crave my touch don't you?" Francis smirked enjoying the noises the smaller boy was making.

"O-oui.." He gasped. Matt's head was flung back; breath rapid, as Francis pumped his member and ran his fingers through Matt's silky golden locks.

"I 'aven't even entered you yet and your already about to come," Francis chuckled getting close to his ear. "Such a sale pute...as usual," He whispered harshly into his ear.

Matthew felt a bit of a twinge in his heart. There was something about someone saying that in French that bothered Matt a bit more than it did in English. But it came with the territory.

..xXx..

Francis sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled on his boots. He stood up buttoning his shirt; before pulling money out of his wallet and tossing it on the dresser.

"Zhat should be enough," Francis put the wallet in his back pocket. "Je vous remercie pour vos services~" He blew a kiss at Matthew before showing himself out.

Matthew laid in bed feeling a bit dirty about it. An empty Trojan condom wrapper lay on the gray shag carpet; the red sheets were partially covered in white. He'd have to clean up before his brother came over. Maybe he'd perk up before then too. _Hopefully.._ Matt couldn't deal with a round of questioning by his brother.

The less suspicious his brother was. The less of the chance him finding out about Matt's dirty way to make money.

Matt was usually uke, on a very rare occasion a seme; but he did know how to pleasure a man _in more ways than one_...

Not that he could ever tell his brother that. Let alone show him no matter how much he fantasied about it. Matt usually pretended it was Alfred who was touching him or that Alfred was the one Matt was giving pleasure to not some random guy, who paid him afterwards for his so-called '_services_'. But there was no point in fantasizing anymore about what shouldn't,couldn't,and wouldn't ever happen.

Matt stood up stretching his back; picked up the empty wrapper and tossing it in the trash. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the money. '_10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60.' _He counted.

'_hehe.. At least he was decent enough to have the money in my_ _currency this time_," Matt thought as he stowed the dirty money away in his drawer.

He stripped his bed of his sheets, pillow cases, and comforter; tossing them in the washing machine, before heading to the Master bathroom for a shower.

..xXx..

"Yo' Mattie open up!" Alfred banged on the door his hand full of bags of McDonald's.

_-No Answer-_

"Come on Mattie seriously!"

_-No Answer-_

"Fine," Alfred said before stepping away and ramming the door with his right shoulder busting it open at the contact. _'Showed you whose boss!'_ Alfred gave a look to the door before closing it with his foot.

He set the bags down on the coffee table in the living room, before grabbing the remote and turning on Matt's 42" inch Plasma that hung on the wall. Alfred plopped down on the white aristocrat sofa; (_that wasn't quite the most comfortable in his opinion) _and put on some cartoons. He grabbed one of the many Big Mac's in the bag and unwrapped it expertly with out ever taking his eyes from the television before him. He finished the burger in about a minute or two;just as Matt walked down the stairs a towel wrapped around his waist.

'_Sneak attack time' _Alfred smirked. '_Come on Jones now's the time to show what you're made of '_

Alfred creeped up behind Matt within moments with out making so much as a sound. Slowly he mirrored Matt's movements waiting for an 'opportunity' to appear. Not but moments later his 'opportunity' became visible as Matthew walked down the long hallway. In that hallways there were three doors. One that led to the garage. Another that led to Matt's indoor rink. And the last one the laundry room. Matt looked ready to enter any one of the three so Alfred had to move fast.

Alfred used the distance between Matt and him as an advantage. He ran down the hall as quiet as possible; unlucky for him a few floor boards squeaked causing Matt to turn around. Thus throwing off his trajectory and sending him face first into the floor boards. But just as he missed Matt he reached out and grabbed something anything to stop his fall from being so hard.

In this case that object was a towel..

As soon as Alfred hit the ground the towel around Matt had been ripped clean off exposing his vital regions. Alfred lifted his head from the dark wood floors only to see Matthew and all his 'glory'.

"Dang Matt! I think your almost as big as me now!" Alfred said in utter amazement. Causing a shade of pink to paint Matt's cheeks.

"Come on Al stop that's not appropriate.." Matthew looked away trying to completely avoid eye contact with Alfred.

"Aw come on Mattie," Alfred whined. "It's not like I've never seen you before. Don't forget we use-to kind of bathe together."

"Yea but that was when we were little kids.." Matt stated blushing a bit darker.

"So i still remember and i haven't forgotten" Alfred smiled now he was doing this on purpose.

"You suck.." Matthew glared playfully.

"Cock only!" Alfred teased sticking out his tongue.

"Wow Al.. just wow.."Matt shook his a head a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth as he turned to walk away.

"What? Did i say something?"

* * *

><p>Thanks..<p>

Uh i don't know what to say except I'm spazzing at the moment for many reasons.. hope you enjoyed. Sorry if anything grammatically incorrect.

Please review!

Translations:

Oui - Yes

Sale Pute - dirty whore

Je vous remercie pour vos services - I thank you for your services


End file.
